


Half-Lidded & Sweat-Riddled

by maluminse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maluminse/pseuds/maluminse
Summary: “Shhh, soon, baby-love, soon. Hold on just a little bit longer. You’re being so good for us, baby. Just a little bit longer. You can do it, baby.”





	Half-Lidded & Sweat-Riddled

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my other account.  
> mitch is so precious and deserving of being called baby boy and princess.

“Shh, you’re doing so well, princess,” Matt soothed as a broken, wisplike whine trickled past Mitch’s swollen lips. The calloused pad of Auston’s thumb wiped away a stream of drool dribbling down his chin, and Mitch keened, sucking Auston’s thumb into his mouth and softly chewing. 

 

“You’re being so good for us, baby, so good,” Auston praised. 

 

Mitch had long ceased writhing and screaming, and his body trembled meekly in their arms as he submitted to his lovers’ ministrations. Though he was starved for release, his muscles had become too exhausted to beg any longer, and he weakly submitted to their touch. 

 

“It’s okay, Mitch. You can do it, baby; you can take it.”

 

He felt their voices on his body. Each syllable suckled on his sticky, burning skin, tracing his veins and teasing the fire in his blood with their promises. Every praise was a tango of sweet words and sweeter touches, barely tolerable to his wanton nerves.

 

“Shh, baby—shh—it’s okay. You can take it, Mitch, it’s okay. Oh, you’re being so good for us, princess; thank you for being so good for us,” Matt cooed, and to earn Matt’s praise, Mitch would do anything. 

 

He whined, long, loud, and needy, as Matt slid inside of him, overwhelming Mitch to near incoherence.

 

“You’re doing so well, baby boy. We love you so much. We’re going to take care of you, our little blue princess.”

 

His eyes fluttered shut at Matt’s words, his lashes sticking to the tears and sweat glistening on his skin. Auston caressed his feverish cheek, and Mitch turned his lips against his palm so Auston could feel the tremble of every whimper that slipped past his lips.

 

“We love you so much, Mitch; we’re going to take care of you, baby, I promise,” Auston murmured against his ear. 

 

A gasp cracked inside his throat and turned into a choke with a deep thrust from Matt, kissed the tears from Mitch’s cheeks before he brought their lips together. 

 

“Shh, you’re okay, Mitchy. I’ve got you.”  He could feel Matt’s heart beating against his chest as he slowly thrusted. His heavy, safe arms drew Mitch in, and he buried his nose into Mitch's sweat-matted hair, tightly nestling him into his chest.

 

“You can do it, baby, you’re alright.” Auston’s fingers intertwined with Mitch’s, and he gingerly brought their hands down to his cock, directing Mitch to grasp him. Mitch’s hands shook clumsily, but Auston groaned against the sweltering touch of Mitch’s palm despite his stumbling strokes.

 

“P-please,” Mitch sobbed, his swollen, touch-starved cock begging for their hands.

 

“Shhh, soon, baby-love, soon. Hold on just a little bit longer. You’re being so good for us, baby. Just a little bit longer. You can do it, baby.”

 

Mitch could barely breathe. His world was half-lidded and sweat-riddled, solely composed of the two bodies smouldering alongside his own. He inhaled kisses and exhaled desire. Every muscle shook as his body begged, and his tears scorched his face in a wordless plea. His hands coiled in Auston’s shirt, and his teeth bit into Matt’s thick bicep. His breaths escaped him only in choking pants, and he lay trembling and begging as Auston and Matt took their pleasure.

 

“Oh, you’ve been so good for us, baby boy, so good. It’s okay now, Mitchy. We’re going to take care of you. We’re going to make you feel so good, princess,” Matt hummed. 

 

Suddenly, his body burned with all the blinding intensity of electricity in a pleasure so enrapturing he could neither move nor speak. He was shaking and sobbing, screaming in their hands. The stroke that brought his final bliss was wordless and breathless, a paralyzing final sob of come and tears and sweat and exhaustion. His heart beat deafeningly, and he fell limp in the cradle of his lovers, finally sated. 

 

“Oh you were so, so good, princess—such a good boy for us, Mitchy,” Matt praised, nuzzling Mitch's neck and lapping at the sweet, dewy sweat sticking to his skin. He cried out from overstimulation, and Auston chuckled, pushing their bodies closer together and entangling their limbs like rose vines, lulling Mitch with post-coital warmth. 

 

“Sweet dreams, princess.”

 


End file.
